1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical information recording medium, which is desirably applied to an optical information recording medium on which information is recorded/reproduced using a light beam, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an optical information recording device, an optical disc is in widespread use, and, in general, a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a Blu-ray disc (registered trademark, referred to as BD, hereinafter), etc. are used.
On the other hand, the optical disc device corresponding to the optical disc is so configured as to record various kinds of information, or various contents such as music contents and video contents, various data for computers to the optical disc. Especially, in recent years, since the amount of information is increased since the video data becomes highly detailed and the music data becomes high in quality, and the number of contents to be recorded in a single optical disc is required to be increased, the optical disc is required to have a further increased capacity.
Accordingly, as a technique to make an optical disc have a large capacity, there has been suggested a technique that records information by making two types of light beams interfere with each other to form minute holograms in a recording medium (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-78834 [FIG. 1]).